Prolonging the Inevitable
by funhog316
Summary: *Season 2 Spoilers!* Maura was always so careful to hide her feelings for Frankie but when Tommy shows up and shows an interest in her, she realizes she has to admit her love for Frankie before the jealousy between the 2 brothers becomes a big problem
1. Chapter 1

Maura unlocked her front door and smiled as she was greeted with Angela Rizzoli cooking a wonderful homemade Italian meal. "What are you making? It smells delicious!" Maura said to her as she set her bags down and took her shoes off. Angela smiled at Maura and held out a spoonful of the pasta sauce she was making over the stove. "It's a family recipe." She smiled at her as Maura leaned over to taste it. "Mmmm… that is really good! You have to teach me how to make that someday!" she complimented her. Angela grinned proudly at Maura's response and promised her to show her how to make it next weekend. She was thrilled that Maura was interested in cooking, shopping, clothes and shoes, and decorating like she was. Jane was never that interested in those things so it was a refreshing change for Angela that Maura was. "You want to get the garlic bread out of the oven?" Angela asked her as she turned back to her pasta. "You made garlic bread too?" Maura squealed. She loved Angela's garlic bread. She peered into the oven, pulling out the bread. "Of course! You can't have spaghetti without garlic bread!" Maura set the hot pan on a hot pad and turned to get some plates out. "Want some wine?" she said as she handed Angela the plates. "Mmmm… sure! That sounds great! Thanks!"

The two were just sitting down when Angela's phone went off. "Oh excuse me; I'm expecting a call from the lawyer. Is that OK?" she apologized. Maura smiled and shook her head. "No worries."

"Hello?" she answered. Maura sipped her wine as she silently listened. "Tommy? Is that really you?" her head snapped up at Angela. She smiled as she took in the joy on her friend's face. She got up and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scribbled a note to Angela who took it and read it silently. She looked up at Maura with pure happiness. She quickly wrote back_, Are you sure?_ Maura grinned and scribbled back _Of course!_

"Well, it's a long story but I'm living with a dear friend. She's actually Jane's partner… yeah, her name's Maura Isles… No, no she's not a cop. She a Medical Examiner, she works with Jane and Frankie…yeah, well she said you're welcome to stay here with us!... yeah! She said it was OK… ok, here let me give you her address…"

Maura felt a wonderful feeling of warmth spread through her toes and slowly creep up to her stomach and she smiled at the sensation. She loved helping others. "Tommy's on his way here!" Angela exclaimed as she hung up her phone. Maura smiled and hugged the older woman she thought of as a mother. "That's great! I'm so happy for you both! Here, let me make him a plate." She said but Angela took her hands and squeezed them lovingly. "Are you sure about this? You know Tommy's past right?" she asked hesitantly. Maura shook her head. "I believe in giving people second chances. He's welcome here just as Jane or Frankie are." She replied. Angela hugged Maura and pressed a motherly kiss to her cheek. "You're a great friend, Maura."

Maura watched as Angela paced through the kitchen and dining room. "Don't worry! Everything will be fine!" Maura tried to reassure her. Angela paused and nodded her head, "You're right, he's going to be OK. I just hope he'll behave himself and stay out of trouble!" she worried. Maura was about to respond when the doorbell rang. She turned to Angela and smiled encouragingly and motioned for her to get the door.

"Tommy! How are you? Come in!" she said as she pulled her youngest son inside. Maura felt a slight blush creep up in her cheeks. Tommy looked very much like Frankie. He had the same dark hair and matching brown eyes. Except Tommy's looked a little wilder whereas Frankie's were softer and more gentle. Tommy was muscular and very well built, Maura noticed. She smiled as Angela introduced them. "Hi!" Tommy said to her as he flashed her a charming grin. Maura smiled back, "Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you." She said warmly as she led Tommy into the living room. "This is a nice place you have here." Tommy said as he looked around. "Thank you! Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to." She reassured him. "You're going to stay with me in the guest house ok, Tommy?" Angela told him quickly. The last thing she needed was for Tommy to be thinking he was going to be sleeping close to Maura. "Come on, I'll show you where you can put your bags." She said as she led him to the guest house. "Do you want me to make you a plate?" Maura asked him. "Sure! Thanks!" he grinned at her.

Maura sighed as she watched Tommy and Angela disappear in the guest house. She didn't know what was making her so anxious over Tommy staying here. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was a charming, handsome man who she didn't completely trust and he was staying at her house. Maura blushed as she admitted to herself that Tommy was indeed very good looking. Her daydreams were interrupted as Angela and Tommy came back inside. Maura quickly filled a plate with spaghetti and garlic bread and handed it to Tommy.

"So what exactly do you do with the Police Department? Ma said you're a Medical Examiner." Tommy asked Maura. She nodded and swallowed her food before answering. "Yes, it's my job to find out what happened to our victims, how they died, what they were doing, eating, drinking before they dies and so on." She explained. Tommy listened in amusement as Maura talked about her job and her relationship with the other Rizzoli's. Tommy was barely paying attention to what Maura was saying and instead checking her out. The way her lips moved and the way her eyes lit up as she talked about her job.

'_She's hot, if I'm staying here it's not going to be too hard to get into her bed._' He thought confidently. The three of them finished dinner and Angela had Tommy do the dishes. While he was busy with that, Maura pulled Angela into her room. "So, what are you telling Jane and Frankie? Do they know Tommy's back?" she asked her. Angela sighed and replied, "No, they don't know he's back. And if you could keep it quiet till tomorrow night when Jane and Frankie come over then I'll tell them then." Maura nodded understandingly and gave her word she wouldn't mention it to Jane or Frankie.

The next morning, Maura was surprised as she entered her kitchen. Tommy was sitting at the counter eating cereal with his shirt off. She blushed deep red as she admired his muscular form. "Good morning, Tommy." She said brightly as she set her bags down on the counter. Tommy looked up and grinned at her. "Hey, you look beautiful." He told her. Maura paused as she poured her coffee. "Um, thank you." She said politely as she slowly turned around. She was definitely attracted to him but there was just something about him that was not right… and she couldn't figure it out so she chose to ignore it. "You have a very well structured muscular form." She complimented him. Tommy smiled charmingly at her and winked. Their moment was interrupted as Angela bustled into the kitchen. "Good morning guys!" she said happily, oblivious to Maura and Tommy's flirting. "Jane and Frankie said they'll probably just come over whenever you come home Maura."

Maura nodded and replied, "OK, sounds good." She grabbed a strawberry and knelt down to feed Bass. "Bye honey, I have to go to work." She spoke softly to her tortoise as she patted his shell lovingly.

All day Maura's thoughts were on the youngest Rizzoli, Tommy. She was busy doing an autopsy when Frankie entered. Frankie would never in a million years admit it to anyone but he was in love with the beautiful doctor. She was smart, caring, sweet and by far the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He watched her honey blonde curls as they fell neatly down her back and around her shoulders. He smiled to himself as she muttered statistics under her breath. That was one of the most adorable things about Maura. Frankie leaned against the doorframe and watched her for a minute until he quietly snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. Maura froze and smiled as she took in the familiar scent of her friend. "Frankie… I know it's you!" she laughed as she turned around. Frankie's breath caught in his throat as he realized Maura was standing almost 4 inches away from him, her lips were parted slightly and the sweet smell of lavender filled his nose. "Hey." She said softly. "Hi…" he whispered. Maura shivered at the feeling of his strong arms around her. Her hazel eyes widened as she noticed how close they were. Frankie leaned over and gently brushed his lips over hers but quickly pulled away as they heard footsteps approaching. Maura stood frozen on the spot, her rapid heartbeat making it difficult for her to breathe. She frowned when Frankie moved away and she was brought back to earth to realize someone was coming. She looked over at Frankie who was staring at her as if trying to read her thoughts.

"Hey Maura can you check this blood sample. It's from Ian's car." Jane said as she entered autopsy and handed Maura a bloody tissue. Maura jumped and forced her thoughts away from Frankie and the almost kiss they just shared. "Yes of course, Jane." She muttered as she snatched the little evidence bag from Jane. "And what are you doing here?" Jane asked Frankie who was still staring at Maura. "Um… I was just coming to tell Maura that I'll just be following her home whenever she's ready to leave." He said quietly as he turned to leave. "What's wrong with him?" Jane asked as she stared after her brother. "No idea." Maura said vaguely. But the rest of the day her thoughts were not on her work but on Frankie and Tommy. She was incredibly confused and Maura hated being confused. Her already mixed up feelings for Frankie were now elevated by her attraction to Tommy and the almost kiss they just shared made her realize how much she wanted him.

That evening as she was getting ready to leave, Maura made sure she was completely ready before she went up to get Frankie and Jane. She tried her hardest to avoid Frankie but the moment their eyes met she knew it was going to be harder than she anticipated. His gentle brown eyes gazed into her hazel eyes and she melted. He was intoxicating and no matter how hard she tried to ignore him, it didn't work. She tried to focus on what Jane was saying to her as instead of the way Frankie was watching her. Frankie knew Maura was avoiding his glance and smirked when she couldn't. He had known she'd felt something for him too but she always tried her hardest to ignore it. This afternoon was the closest they had gotten to each other and he could see her wall starting to crumble ever so slightly. He walked past her, brushing his fingertips over her elbow and smirked when she shivered under his touch. Even the lightest of touches made her weak in the knees. But Maura was happy they were going home where Tommy was, that way there would be somewhat of a distraction. She mentally prepared herself for the inevitable fight that was going to break out when Jane and Frankie found out about Tommy. That's when the realization hit her: both Tommy and Frankie found her attractive and flirted with her. She cringed when she thought of how the two brothers are going to work this one out. She was attracted to both of them but it was different with Frankie. He gave her this unique butterfly feeling in her stomach every time he entered the room. And the way he laughed and smiled made his soft brown eyes light up his boyish face. Maura looked over at him and felt her heart beat faster at the thought of running her fingers through his thick, spiky black hair. He was one of her best friends and she hesitated to say it, but she loved him. With Tommy, the attraction was purely physical. She didn't know him and even though she trusted him enough to let him stay with her, she knew it would never work between them. She was in love with Frankie.

She sighed as they pulled up to her house. 'Here we go.' She thought to herself as she got out of the car. Jane was still chatting away about something or other. Frankie took her bag out of her hand. "Here let me help you." He said softly. Maura let go of her bag as his hand brushed over hers. "Thank you." She replied gazing into his eyes, feeling the familiar butterfly feelings return. She quickly turned her attention back to Jane and opened the door.

"Hey Ma!" Jane called out as she made her way to give her mother a hug. Frankie laid a hand on Maura's lower back, making her jump. "Where should I put these?" he leaned over to whisper in her ear. Maura turned to glare at Frankie. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" she whispered back. He just grinned and brushed his lips over her ear, "Immensely. Why are you fighting it?" he asked her. She was about to answer when Jane's voice interrupted her.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tommy? What are you doing here?"

Jane paused as she took in the sight of her little brother grinning at her and Frankie. "Seriously? You haven't seen me in like forever and that's the greeting I get?" he joked as Jane went over to give him a hug. "Hey little bro! How have you been?" she said warmly. Frankie glanced at his mother and then to Maura who was biting her lip as she watched the interaction between the siblings. "You knew?" he asked her quietly. Angela jumped in and responded before Frankie and Jane got mad at Maura for not telling them. "I asked her not to say anything. So if you're going to be mad, be mad at me." She told her son and daughter. Frankie shook his head, "I'm not mad, I was just curious." He replied as he went over to hug his brother. "Yeah, Maura's been really good to me, she's letting me stay here with her and Ma." Tommy said as he glanced at Maura who smiled in return. Frankie paused as he watched Tommy's eyes travel up and down Maura's body. Frankie glanced at Maura and watched as she went to help Jane and his mom with dinner, completely oblivious to Tommy's elevator eyes.

Frankie's jaw clenched and he immediately turned to Tommy and struck up a conversation to get his focus off Maura. 'She's mine!' he thought possessively. The five of them sat down at the table to eat, Frankie making sure he sat next to Maura instead of Tommy.

After dinner Angela, Jane and Maura worked on the dishes while Tommy and Frankie caught up. "So what's going on with Maura? Is she available?" Tommy asked Frankie as he stared at her. Frankie's eyes hardened with anger at his brother. "She's not available." He said quietly. Tommy turned to his brother and was surprised to see he looked angry with him. "Dude, what's wrong? What do you mean she's not available? According to Ma she doesn't have a boyfriend. And I for one would love to tap that…" Frankie snapped and grabbed Tommy's arm, pushing him into the back room. "Don't you dare talk like that about Maura!" he snarled. Tommy pushed Frankie backwards, making him stumble into the door. Frankie growled and punched Tommy in the face before he felt Jane pulling him back.

"What the hell, Frankie?" Jane yelled at him. Angela was holding Tommy, trying to move his hand away so she could see his bleeding lip but Tommy pushed her hand away and pushed his way outside, slamming the door behind him. "Frankie Rizzoli! Explain what just happened right now!" Angela demanded angrily. "Tommy just got home, he's doing well and you have to start things with him!" she yelled at her son. Frankie looked over at Maura who was staring at him with wide eyes. She had never seen Frankie so angry…

"Nothing. We just had a disagreement." He said quietly as he pushed past his mother to go outside to get fresh air. He hated himself for punching his brother and disappointing his mother. But the worst of all was the scared look in Maura's eyes. He never wanted to frighten her but hearing Tommy talk about wanting to have sex with her made him so mad. Maura was his. Frankie's jaw clenched as Tommy's words echoed in his head. 'I for one would love to tap that…' he had said. Frankie closed his eyes and felt the cool Boston breeze blow through his hair. He and Tommy were both raised to respect women and what Tommy said was definitely not respectful. 'What the hell happened to him?' Frankie thought angrily. He turned at the sound of a door closing behind him. Maura bit her lip as she slowly approached Frankie. She was worried about him. Punching Tommy was just not something Frankie would do without a good reason.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly as she stood next to him. Frankie ran a hand through his hair and faced her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got mad." He said as he looked over at her. She didn't look frightened of him anymore which he was very glad for. "Do you always do that when you get mad?" she asked quietly. He shook his head. "No, not all the time. Only when the people I care about are being hurt, threatened or disrespected." He said quietly, keeping an eye on Maura who frowned. "I don't understand."

"Maura, it's nothing. Tommy just said something that made me really mad. I hate what I did." He said bitterly. Maura reached out and stroked his wrist lightly. "What did he say, Frankie? He must have said something bad for you to punch him!" she tried to reason with him. Frankie turned and grabbed her hands in his. "Maura, he was just being rude and disrespectful. It's nothing…" he said as he rubbed his thumbs over her soft hands. But Maura wasn't having any of it. "It had to have been more than just nothing, Frankie for you to punch him. Why won't you tell me?" she said softly. Frankie sighed and gazed at Maura. "He said he wants to sleep with you." Frankie muttered.

Maura opened her mouth in disbelief. "That's what you guys fought about? Because Tommy said he wanted to sleep with me? Frankie, it doesn't matter what Tommy says I would never sleep with him anyways!" she said as she took Frankie's hands in hers. "I don't even like him that way." She said as she brought her lips to his. "I like you." She whispered before pressing her lips against his. Frankie's breath hitched as he felt Maura's soft lips press against his. He answered back hesitantly at first, making sure she was ok with him kissing her. When Maura wrapped her arms around his neck, he knew she was ok and he deepened the kiss, tangling his hands in her long honey curls. "I thought you were trying to avoid me." He murmured against her mouth. Maura smiled and leaned into his strong chest. "I was until I found out how hot you were when defending me. I have to admit, it turned me on a little." She whispered as she kissed him again. Frankie grasped her around the waist, lifting her on to the railing surrounding her porch. He held her close to his body so she wouldn't fall. "Just a little?" he whispered.

Maura laughed and rubbed her nose against the crook of his neck, inhaling his masculine scent. "Well, I'd say it turned me on a lot but I wouldn't want to feed that ego of yours." She joked making him pinch her hip. Maura squealed and leaned into Frankie's chest. "Do me a favor though?" she asked him. Frankie looked into her eyes and rested his forehead on hers. "I'd do anything for you, sweetheart." He whispered as he tucked a curl behind her ear. "Apologize to Tommy. I told him he was welcome here and I don't want him to think he's not welcome." Frankie sighed and nodded his head. "OK, I will."

"Oh my gosh are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Jane asked her mom as the two stood in the dining room staring out the window at Maura and Frankie with their mouths open. "Well, if you're seeing Frankie and Maura kissing and pretty much making out, then yes!" Angela exclaimed. Jane smirked and turned to her mother, "Did you just say 'making out?' Jane asked. Angela sighed and shook her head at her daughter as she pulled her eyes away from Frankie and Maura. "Just don't say anything to them when they come in, OK?" she told Jane as the two began picking up the living room and sitting down to watch the baseball game. "So what are we going to do about Tommy?" Jane asked. Angela frowned and said, "I'm leaving that to Frankie. Whatever happened between those two tonight is between them and he needs to make it right. Not me, not you and not Maura. This has to be Frankie." Jane nodded. She glanced outside and smiled to see her little brother and her best friend laughing together. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Frankie so happy. She watched as Maura burst out laughing at something Frankie said he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her laughs with a kiss. "I never realized they were so in love…" Angela said quietly ."Am I that oblivious?" Jane turned to her mother and shook her head. "No, Frankie and Maura have been dancing around each other for a year now. It's about freaking time! Which reminds me I need to take a picture!" Jane said as she got up to get her phone.

"Take a picture? Why?" Angela called after her daughter. "For Frost and Korsack. We've been placing bets on when Maura and Frankie were finally going to admit they have the hots for each other and it looks like I won!" Angela rolled her eyes. "You guys have been making bets on this?"

"Yeah! I said they'd do something about it this month and I'm right! Look at them…" she said as she snapped several pictures, sending them to Frost and Korsack. "There, I'm now $100 richer!" Jane said proudly as she pocketed her phone and sat back down with her mother.

"I should go get Tommy before he robs a bank or something." Frankie murmured into Maura's hair. She tilted her head up and looked at him. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." She said as she kissed the base of his throat gently. Frankie tightened his ram around Maura and sucked lightly on the sensitive skin behind her ear. She moaned softly and flicked her tongue over the pulse in his neck. "Maura…" he groaned, his fingers digging into her waist. "Mmmm… you need to go get Tommy remember?" she whispered in his ear. "Huh? Oh… right, I forgot." Frankie panted. The two pulled away and Frankie helped Maura down. He wrapped an arm around her waist as Maura led him inside. But before they went in, Maura turned in his arms. "Why did it make you so mad that Tommy said he wanted to sleep with me?" she said curiously. Frankie tilted her head up to gaze into her soft hazel eyes.

"Because you're mine." He whispered into her mouth as he kissed her slowly. Neither of them noticed Tommy standing in the shadows of the trees only 10 feet away watching and listening to everything that went on outside. He wasn't ready to give up on his pursuits of Maura.

Sooner or later, he'll have his time with Maura alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie whistled happily as he made his way down to the autopsy room to visit Maura. He held a bouquet of daisies and a bag of fudge clusters for her. He checked his reflection in the glass quickly and flattened his hair nervously before he entered the room. Maura was nowhere to be seen so Frankie went to look in her office and grinned as he saw her sitting at her desk, with head phones on and staring at the computer screen. He quietly made his way behind her and looked over her shoulder to see her shopping for shoes online. Shaking his head and grinning, he leaned over and peppered sweet kisses over her shoulders. Maura jumped and almost screamed but saw it was Frankie and pulled her head phones out of her ears. "Frankie! Don't do that to me! You almost made me go into hyperarousal which is very stressful for my nervous system if it goes into a chronic state of alert and can cause chronic insomnia and –" she was cut off as Frankie kissed her hard. Maura was shocked at Frankie's abrupt but pleasing interruption of her explanation of what happens when she gets scared.

"I love it when you talk Google to me." He murmured against her lips as he took her by the hand and lifted her onto her desk. Maura nipped at his lower lip and glared at him. "Interrupting my scientific lecture by kissing me isn't going to… wait, did you say you like it when I talk Google?" she asked him. Frankie laughed and nuzzled her neck. "I love it." He corrected her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Maura leaned closer to his broad chest and planted a gentle kiss on his chin. "That's so sweet… but it's not going to get me to forgive you for scaring me." She whispered as her arms traveled up to wrap around his neck.

"Well, how about now?" he said as he held up the daisies to her. Maura gasped and held the flowers up to her nose. "Frankie, they're beautiful! Daisies are my favorites, how did you know?" she hugged him. Frankie grinned and kissed her. "I asked Jane…" he admitted. Maura burst out laughing. She thought it was adorable that he asked his sister how to impress her. "OK, you're almost forgiven." She sighed as she smelled her flowers again. "I love these, they're exquisite!"

He grinned and pulled the bag of fudge clusters out from behind her where he placed them. "Now am I completely forgiven?" he asked innocently as he held up the fudge clusters to his sweetheart. Maura's eyes softened at the sight of her favorite chocolate dessert. "Yes! You're the sweetest guy ever." She whispered as she pulled him back for another kiss. "Thank you." She murmured against his lips. Frankie deepened the kiss and moaned as he was instantly surrounded by Maura: her scent of lavender, her soft silky hair falling in curls down her back, the feel of her petite body in his arms fit perfectly. "You're perfect." He whispered to her. Maura looked up at him and felt her heart beat faster. "No one's ever told me that…" she responded quietly. "You're more than perfect to me." He told her as he held her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing against her soft cheeks. "So beautiful…" he murmured as his eyes traveled over every inch of her face from her hazel eyes, to her cute nose and down to the light freckles on her shoulders that disappeared under her dress. Maura tucked her head under his chin and let Frankie hold her tightly.

"You're perfect to me too, Frankie." She whispered to him as she placed a kiss on his chest over his heart. "My Frankie." She whispered as she closed her eyes, the feeling of his strong arms and his steady heart beat relaxing her. "I love you, my sweet Maura." She heard him whisper back to her.

Jane frowned as she opened her phone to see her mother calling her. "Ugh… it's my mother." She groaned. Frost looked up and smiled. "Oh come on, be nice." He teased her. Jane rolled her eyes and threw a paperclip at his head before answering her phone. "Hey Ma, what – Tommy? What are you doing with Ma's phone?" Jane demanded. Korsack and Frost watched amused as Jane closed her eyes and listened to whatever explanation Tommy was giving Angela's phone. "Ok, well why are you calling me about this? Call Maura!" she said to him. "Because I don't have her number!" Tommy said as he entered the squad room. Jane turned around and sighed. "Seriously? You called me when you were right outside the door?" Tommy shrugged. "I wanted to annoy you. Where's Maura's office?" he asked Jane. "Downstairs." She told him as she turned back to her report she was typing.

Tommy nodded and turned to make his way downstairs. He needed to tell Maura her air conditioning was broken and he needed to get her permission to work on it. When he made it downstairs he looked around and conveniently saw the sign "Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner." He slowly pushed open the door and froze at what he saw. Frankie and Maura were dancing slowly in the center of her office. He looked closer to see her headphones, one in her ear and the other in his, her iPod in Frankie's shirt pocket. Maura had her head resting on his shoulder and he had one arm around her waist holding her and the other was linked with her hand while the other was wrapped around his neck. Tommy watched with jealousy burning in his chest. He could feel it bubbling up inside him as he watched his brother with the woman he wanted. They were completely oblivious to Tommy standing there till he knocked on the door rather loudly. He watched satisfied as they jumped and broke apart. "Tommy!" Maura exclaimed as she untangled herself from Frankie. She knew Frankie and Tommy were still not on complete speaking terms and she didn't want to aggravate the situation.

"Sorry to interrupt this cute little scene," he started as he smirked at his brother. "But Maura, your air conditioning is broken. Is it alright if I get some guys to help me get it fixed?" he asked her. Frankie scoffed. "You interrupted us to tell us that? Seriously, Tommy?" but before Tommy and Frankie could get into an argument again, Maura stepped between them and said to Tommy. "Sure, of course you can. Thank you. Just let me know how much." She said kindly. "Sure, thanks Maura. I'll see you tonight." He said to her and smirked at Frankie, knowing he made him mad. Frankie's jaw clenched as he watched Tommy leave. Maura turned to him and gently took his hands in hers. "Don't pay any attention to him when he says things like that." She told him. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you and seeing that it's working makes him do it even more." Frankie nodded and gathered her into his arms. What was he going to do with Tommy?

Later that night, Maura made her way up to the squad room to see if Frankie or Jane were finished for the day and wanted to come over but they were both still working. "Well come over when you're finished then." Maura told Frankie as he pulled her onto his lap. "Gross guys, get a room." Jane said to them. Maura blushed and Frankie threw his pen at her. "Well Angela says she's making enough to feed an army so you're all welcome to come over too guys." Maura said to Frost and Korsack. "She's making homemade ravioli…" she said teasingly. "Oh! Count me in!" Korsack said immediately. "Me too!" Frost said. Maura stood up and ran a hand through Frankie's hair before leaning over to kiss him. "I'll tell her to expect everyone in an hour?" she asked. Frankie watched her leave the room, his eyes traveling over her body, her tight shirt accenting her curves in all the right places… "Frankie! Knock it off!" Jane snapped, thoroughly grossed out. But inside she was happy. It was about time Frankie found someone that made him happy and she couldn't be happier that it was her socially awkward, naïve, but incredibly smart best friend. They were good for each other. Maybe Frankie could teach her how to play baseball properly…

Maura smiled happily to herself as she drove home. She and Frankie were together… no matter how many times she told herself that it still seemed like a fairy tale. Frankie loved her unconditionally, he loved her flaws and he loved her assets. The way he made her feel was pure happiness. Last night, they made love. She bit her lip as she remembered the way he loved her: passionately and tender but also sweet and gentle. His arms had held her tightly all night, keeping her warm and safe…

Maura was so caught up in her daydreams she almost didn't see the car pulled off on the side of the road and the woman standing by it, waving her arms to get someone to stop for help. The kindness in Maura made her pull over to offer her assistance. "Hey! Are you OK?" Maura asked as she climbed out of her car. "No, my car broke down. I'm not any good with cars and I have no idea what's wrong or what to do to fix it!" the woman sobbed. "No worries, I'm actually very good with cars." Maura said as she went to open the hood of the car. She was busy trying to figure out what was wrong and didn't see the man come out from the backseat of the car. The woman took a long pipe from his hands and came around behind Maura.

"So it just looks like-" but before Maura could say any more the woman hit her hard with the pipe making everything go black. "Get the car started." The man commanded gruffly as he picked up Maura's limp, unconscious body and stuffed her in the trunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay! I've been so busy with work and family!**

"So how's it going between you and Maura?" Jane asked her brother as they drove to Maura's house for dinner. Frankie smiled and looked out the window before saying quietly, "I love her, more than anything. I'm terrified though." He admitted. Jane looked over at him and frowned. "Terrified about what?" Frankie glanced down at his hands and replied, "I'm terrified of falling in love with someone like her. She's a doctor, she's educated and wealthy. What is she doing with a guy like me? What happens when she wakes up and realizes I'm not wealthy, I'm not a doctor and I'm not as educated as her?"

Jane sighed and pulled over. "Frankie, she loves you. You and I both know Maura doesn't make decisions without looking at it at every angle several times. She's not the kind of person to fall in love without knowing all the logistics, facts, statistics and everything. She knows everything about you and she loves you. She doesn't care about money or education. She fell in love with the person you are. Trust me, she's head over heels for you." Jane told her little brother. Frankie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so…"

"Come on, let's get home. Ma's making ravioli and your wealthy, educated girlfriend is waiting for you." She teased. Frankie punched her lightly in the arm and laughed. He prayed Jane was right about Maura. "I'm crazy about her." He said quietly. "Like more than any other girl I've ever been with. She's different. I'm in love with her." Frankie told Jane who smiled. "Yeah, I saw you two the other day. You guys looked really happy; I can't remember the last time I had seen you that happy. It made me wish I had someone…" Frankie looked over at the sad look on Jane's face. "You're going to find someone someday." He promised her. "How do you know?" she asked him. Frankie chuckled softly. "Because I just know. You're an amazing woman. You're going to find an amazing man. I know."

Just as they were pulling up to the driveway, Korsack and Frost pulled up. "Mmmm… I am ready to try some of your mom's homemade ravioli." Korsack said as he rubbed his stomach. "Of course you are!" Frost teased, making Jane and Frankie laugh. "I'm excited to see Maura." Frankie said under his breath. Jane heard him and rolled her eyes before making her way up to the door followed by the men. "Hey Ma!" she said when Angela opened the door. "Mmmm… it smells great!" Korsack complimented her. "Where's Maura?" Frankie asked as he hugged his mother. "Isn't she with you guys?" Angela looked up at them. "Um, no. She left to come home like an hour ago. She's not here?" Jane asked. Frankie pulled out his phone, dialing her number. "No, I haven't heard from her or seen her… Where is she?"

"Come on, Maura… answer your phone." Frankie mumbled. He groaned as it went straight to voicemail. "Maura, sweetie. It's me. Hey call me when you get a chance. Where are you? We're all worried." He said as he snapped his phone shut. "Do you guys have a computer?" Frost asked Angela who pointed at the laptop on the counter. Frost booted it up and logged into the Boston Police System. "What are you doing, Frost?' Korsack asked him. "Seeing if I can track her phone. It's just not like her to be absent from dinner like this without saying anything to anyone."

"Find her Frost." Frankie said quietly. He knew Frost was right. It was unlike Maura to be missing like this. He prayed she was OK. "What can I do?" Angela asked. Maura meant the world to her just as Jane and Frankie did. As far as Angela was concerned, Maura was her daughter too. "Ma, can you call the DMV. See if Maura's car was registered as being found tonight or see if they can track it. She has a newer car, I'm sure it has a tracking device or GPS System." Jane instructed her mother who nodded and hurried off to find her phone. Everyone crowded around Frost and the computer to watch him try to track Maura's phone. "it's not even on…" he said after a minute. Frankie's jaw clenched. He knew something was wrong. He needed to find his Maura and he needed to find her soon.

They all jumped as Angela slammed her hand on the counter, "I don't care what you need to do! I need you to find my daughter's car and I need you to find it NOW!" she yelled in frustration. They all felt a similar warmth as Angela referred to Maura as her daughter. "Don't get in the way of a momma bear and her cubs." Korsack said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" they all turned to see Tommy waltz in. "Tommy we don't have time for your shenanigans! Maura's missing!" Jane snapped at him. Tommy's grin faded. "Maura's missing? How? Where is she?" he asked quickly. "Do you think if we knew all that we'd be worried trying to look for her?" Frankie replied sarcastically as he tried Maura's phone again. "Dammit!" he swore as it went to voicemail again.

"Ok thank you." Angela said as she got off the phone. "They found Maura's car! It was abandoned by the side of the road. Here's the directions." She said. "I'm coming with you guys." She said as she got her shoes on. "I'm coming too." Tommy added. He cared about Maura and knew they needed to find her and he could help.

The all quickly piled in two cars and drove off to find her car. Frankie was quiet the whole way there. His thoughts were on his girlfriend and wondered where she was and who took her. He knew she was probably scared…

Maura groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She tried to move but she couldn't move her hands. Confused, she waited for her vision to adjust to the dark before gasping in surprise. Her wrists were chained in metal cuffs that were suspended to the ceiling. Even though her feet could still touch the ground, she found the position awkward. "Hello!" she called out hoarsely. No one answered. Maura thought back to the last thing she remembered. She had pulled over to help a lady with her car and then when she turned around she remembered being hit and then everything went black. Maura whimpered as she thought of Frankie, she craved his warmth and safety.

"Well, well, well…" Maura froze as she heard a voice from behind her. She twisted her head, trying to see who was there but he came around to stand in front of her. "Look who's here: Dr. Maura Isles. I've waited so long to get you alone." The man whispered gleefully as he ran a finger down her arm. Maura growled and kicked him. "Don't touch me! Who are you?"

But the man just laughed at her struggles and grabbed her thighs, squeezing hard. Maura cried out in pain and attempted to kick him again but this time he was faster and he grabbed her ankles, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Stop it!" Maura screamed. She wished her arms were free so she could hit him. "Mmmm… your legs feel good around me, Maura." He breathed in her face. Maura scrunched her nose as his foul breath covered her face. "Leave me alone." She snarled at him. She closed her eyes and tried to remember everything Jane, Frost, Frankie and Korsack had ever taught her. But she couldn't think of anything. The only thing running through her minds was wanting Frankie to come find her. She longed to be in his safe embrace.

Meanwhile, Jane pulled up next to Maura's abandoned car. "Ma and Tommy stay here till we say." Frankie commanded as they all drew their guns. Tommy, knowing this was important didn't argue for once. They circled the car until Korsack threw open a door and peeped inside. "Clear!" he called. He popped the hood and the trunk. Jane opened the trunk and Frost opened the hood. "Clear!" they both responded. Angela and Tommy walked over when Frankie nodded to them. They all searched her car. "Look at this." Frost said as he pulled a paper taped to the ceiling of her car. They all looked at it to see a Celtic design and a snake woken together in a fancy piece of art work.

"Hold on, I've seen this somewhere." Tommy said. He took the paper and stared at it. "Yeah, I've seen this before, someone's tattoo." He said quietly trying to remember where he's seen it. Frankie stepped up and touched his brother on the shoulder. "Tommy, I know we haven't been on good speaking terms lately but we need your help. I need your help. Someone has Maura and we need to find her." He said softly. Tommy looked down. He knew Frankie's feeling s for Maura went beyond the desire to sleep with her which was basically all Tommy wanted to do with her. Frankie and Maura were in love and he just had to accept that. Tommy looked up at Frankie's pleading eyes and nodded. "I'll help you. I just don't remember where I've seen this." He said as he looked back to the paper.

"Was it on someone in prison?" Angela spoke up. Tommy thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so…" he said slowly. "Come on, we're going to visit all your ex prison mates." Jane said.

When they got to the prison, Korsack and Angela went to get some food for everyone while the rest accompanied Tommy to talk to this prison mates. Frost, Jane and Frankie escorted each person, one by one as Tommy recognized and identified them to the visitors room. They were all asked to show or describe their tattoos. One man in the back showed the one on his wrist. It was exactly the same as the drawing in Maura's car.

"What does your tattoo mean?" Jane asked the man who looked from Jane, Frankie and Tommy. Frost was escorting the rest of the prisoners back to their cells with the prison guards. "Look, what's going on? You guys don't just get a whole bunch of prison mates together at 11:30 at night to chat about art work." The man replied. "We do." Frankie growled as he slammed the drawing down on the table in front of him. "My girlfriend was abducted tonight and this was taped to the ceiling of her car. The same design is on your arm. What does it mean and who wears this?" He was getting tired of this. He needed to find his Maura.

The man was silent as he looked down at the design. "You're not going to find her. This symbol stands for the Irish mob. A very elite group of killers, murderers and assassins. Want to know what I'm in here for? I helped a man murder 6 people. We don't have a conscious and we don't care about anybody. The person who kidnapped your woman does things like this." The man told Frankie whose face paled visibly. "Where can we find your people?" Jane asked him but the man shook his head. "There's not a specific place. We're everywhere. But I will tell you this. You can't find her unless you have someone on the inside. Only members can find each other. It's almost impossible to find us. And also, why would they take her? Most of us only kidnap and torture people for revenge. How could your woman be involved with the Irish mob?"

"Her father is Patty Doyle." Jane said quietly. They watched the man's face change from confident and cocky to slightly frightened and nervous. "Patty Doyle is her father…?" he said quietly.

"Who's Patty Doyle? Why are you frightened of him?" Frankie asked.

"Most people are frightened of Patty Doyle, of all of us he's the worst. He was the man I helped murder 6 people with." Jane stopped pacing and looked over at him. "Wait, you helped Patty Doyle? Why is he still murdering? I thought he said he was finished with that." She said. "He said he needs to make sure his enemies aren't alive so his daughter can live in peace. His son Colin was murdered last year."

"Your girlfriend is the woman I was helping keep safe." He said quietly.

"You need to find her and fast!" Frankie sat down across from him and replied, "How? Tell us how to find her! Please?" he begged. "You need to find Patty Doyle. Right now he is the only one who can find her. If she was abducted by his enemies, Doyle will know where to find them." Jane sat down next to Frankie. "Tell us how to find Doyle and you have our words, we will not arrest him and we will speak with the DA to get your sentence shortened." She bargained.

"Help us!" Frankie pleaded.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura sobbed with fright as she dangled by her arms from the ceiling by the chains holding her wrists. She didn't know where she was or who this man was. But he seemed to know her. She was terrified beyond belief. Maura cringed as she remembered how he had touched her body, hurting her. She hoped Frankie, Jane, Frost and Korsack were looking for her. If anyone could find her, it would be her friends. Maura closed her eyes and thought about the last time she was with Frankie. She was sitting on his lap in the squad room, his strong arms around her waist and her arms around his neck as they laughed with their friends about dinner plans. A single tear flowed down her dirt stained cheek.

Frankie shivered as he stood outside the abandoned warehouse where Patty Doyle was supposedly living in. He and Jane walked up to the door and pushed it open. "Can you hear us?" Jane whispered into the microphone hidden in her shirt. "All clear." She and Frankie heard Frost respond. He and Korsack were waiting outside in a van across the street in case thing s didn't go exactly as planned and they needed back up. "Hello! Anybody here?" Frankie called out." He and Jane listened carefully as they waited for their eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Hold it!" they froze as they heard a gruff voice command them to stop. They looked around to see Doyle and several men pointing guns at them. "Who are you?" Doyle demanded. Frankie and Jane slowly put their hands in the air. "We aren't here to start anything, we need your help! It's about Maura!" Jane said. Doyle's face changed and he lowered his weapon and told the others to do so as well. "Maura? What happened? Where is my daughter?"

"She's been kidnapped and we have reason to believe it was by someone in your Irish mob or associated with you." Frankie said as he pulled the paper with the design on it and unfolded it to show Doyle. Doyle took it and nodded. "Yes, I know this design. How did you get it?" he asked them. "It was left on the ceiling of her car. Our brother recognized it as a tattoo on one of his ex-prison mates. We talked to him, he said he helped you murder 6 people."

"To keep Maura safe." Doyle responded. "It's ok, we're not here to arrest you or anything. We need your help finding her. We were told only people in the inside can find the people who took her." Frankie told him. "Please, we need to find her!" he pleaded. Frankie was starting to get desperate. His heart broke as he thought of Maura and where she was and if she was even still alive…..

"Are you in love with my daughter?" Doyle asked Frankie. Frankie stood up straighter and nodded. "Yes Sir, I am. She means the world to me and we need to find her! Please help us, we can't waste anymore time…. Wait, how did you know I'm in love with Maura?" Frankie asked Doyle who smiled slightly. "I can tell by your face and eyes when you talk about her. But you're right we need to act fast!"

Maura cried when the man yanked her hair. "Stop it!" she tried to yell the he silenced her by covering her mouth with his and sticking her tongue down his throat. Maura sputtered in shock and kneed him hard in the groin. He howled with pain. Maura cringed as his eyes turned dark with hate. He grabbed her roughly and punched her in the face. Maura screamed and tried to move her wrists to cover her face but she couldn't. He leaned closer and took the sides of her shirt and ripped leaving her standing in a black lace bra. He leered as Maura struggled to cover herself. "Good luck Maura. You can't defend yourself or anything. And now I'm going to have my way with you." He said as he began unbuckling his belt.

"No! please! Don't do this. Please!" she pleaded with him but he just laughed at her pain and discomfort. She closed her eyes against the terrifying sight in front of her and tried desperately to think back to Frankie. She focused her thoughts on him and how he made love to her. As the man pulled down her panties, Maura began crying and struggling as she shut her eyes tightly, praying it would be over soon.

She felt him wrap her legs around his waist and waited for him to enter her but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw him looking over her shoulder behind her in confusion. "Shut up!" he commanded her harshly. Maura heard a distant scuffling sound.

"Help!" she yelled as loud as she could. The man clasped a hand over her mouth but she bit him hard. "Help!" she yelled again praying whoever was back there was going to help her. She was about to yell again when a knife sailed through the air, stabbing the man in his throat. He screamed with pain and fell back. She watched him collapse, clutching his throat as blood poured out. He gurgled several times until his head fell back hitting the cement. He was dead.

"Maura!" Maura's heart leapt for joy at the sound of Frankie's voice. "Frankie!" she yelled and sobbed with relief as he came out in front of her. Frankie's heart almost stopped when he saw Maura. She was completely naked and had bruises all over her body including her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried with relief. He took off his jacket and immediately covered her before beckoning to the others behind her. Maura watched with growing relief as Jane, Frost, and Korsack stepped out from behind her. "Here" Korsack said softly as he used his pocket knife to pick the locks binding her wrists. As soon as Maura was free, she collapsed in Frankie's arms.

"Sweetheart." He murmured in her hair as he held her tightly. He gathered her body and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her like a baby. "It's ok now." He whispered lovingly as his arms held her to his chest. Maura let her tears fall as she clutched to his shirt. She looked up and froze. Frankie felt her body tense and he looked behind him to see Patty Doyle lean over to get his knife out of the man's throat. "He's dead now, he won't be hurting you anymore." He reassured his daughter. Maura looked at Frankie who explained about the design left in her car and how when Tommy recognized it they went to speak to his ex-prison mates to find out about the connection between the Irish mob and her kidnapper.

Maura nodded and tucked her head back into the crook of Frankie's neck, lightly kissing his jaw. Frankie murmured sweet words in her ear and promised her she was safe. She looked up at her father who was wiping the blood off of his knife. "Can we talk later? I want to talk to you but right now I just want to get out of here." Doyle nodded as Frankie helped her up. Doyle told them he would call later and stepped put before the rest of the back-up police got there. Frankie wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her out. Maura stopped as she watched Korsack and Frost get the woman into the police car. "I wondered where she went." she said softly. She would never understand how a woman could help abduct someone. "Don't worry, Sweetie. They're not going to hurt you ever again." Frankie promised her. He helped her into his car and buckled her up. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to tell the rest I'm taking you to the hospital, OK?" he said softly as he placed a kiss on her lips. Maura wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I wasn't going to ever see you again." She whispered in his mouth. Frankie gently took her face in his hands and tilted her head up to look at him. "Maura, you're safe now and we're together. We're both here and we're going to be ok. I love you, my sweet Maura. And I'm so sorry I wasn't there to keep you safe. I'm so sorry, Maura." He whispered but she shook her head. "It wasn't your fault." She told him firmly. "What happened to me wasn't your fault."

Maura and Frankie held each other tightly before Jane, Frost and Korsack came over to them. "I'm going to take her to the hospital." Frankie told them but he felt Maura move behind him. She got up and threw her arms around Jane and then Frost. By the time she hugged Korsack, Maura had tears streaming down her face. "Thank you, all of you for finding me. I was so scared I wasn't going to see you guys again." She told her friends but Korsack shook his head and kissed her on the forehead. "You're family and we'd go to all ends of the world for our family."


	6. Chapter 6

**One Week Later…**

Maura rested her head on Frankie's shoulder as he helped her through her door way. She smiled as she saw Angela, Tommy, Jane, Korsack, and Frost waiting for them. "Surprise! Welcome home!" they yelled and clapped when they saw Maura and Frankie. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at her family. "You guys…" she breathed. Frankie's heart leapt at the look of happiness on his girlfriend's face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Angela shoved her son to the side as she engulfed Maura in a motherly hug. "Sweetie, I'm so happy you're safe. I was so worried." She said to her. Maura hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

"I made your favorite!" Angela said as she led Maura to the kitchen. "Eggplant parmesan!" she said proudly, ignoring the sounds of gagging from Tommy. Jane smacked the back of his head and told him to quit being so immature.

"I'm not immature!" he protested.

"Are too!" she argued.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"OK, knock it off you guys!" Angela scolded her children. Frost snorted in his beer as Korsack rolled his eyes. But Maura burst out laughing. She never had a sibling growing up and she loved watching the Rizzoli's interact.

Frankie went to get Maura's bag out of the car and returned to find his family and friends laughing and talking in the living room. He stood there, leaning against the door and watched them. Jane was teaching Maura how to arm wrestle. Frost, Tommy and Korsack were throwing in dollar bills who would win while Angela laughed at Maura's explanation of how the joints in the arm make arm wrestling possible. Frankie watched as Jane began to slowly get Maura's arm down all the way. When she was 2 inches away from her arm hitting the table, Frankie rushed over and helped Maura out, the two successfully pinning Jane's arm. "I won!" Maura yelled. The living room erupted with laughter. "No way! You guys cheated!" Jane said. Maura reached up and kissed Frankie. "I love you so much." She whispered to him. "I love you too, Maura." He told her back, his brown eyes shining with love and tenderness. Jane and Frost made gaging noises while Angela watched proudly. Her son had found someone amazing and the two loved each other so much. She looked over at Korsack who was watching her lovingly. She knew the seasoned Detective was still waiting for her reply to a question he had asked her a couple weeks ago. Angela looked over at her kids. Tommy was out of prison and was working on his life. Frankie had Maura. And Jane… well, Jane had her job that she was passionate about and even though Angela frowned at the idea of her daughter running around with a gun after bad guys, she was very proud of her. Yes, her children were all doing alright. Now it was time for her to look to her own happiness. She looked back to Korsack and beckoned him to meet her on the patio.

Maura rested in Frankie's arms while she watched Jane and Frost arm wrestle. She tilted her head up and kissed Frankie's chin. "Thank you." She said softly. "For what, sweetheart?" Frankie said as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Thank you for sharing your family with me. I love all you guys and I can't even describe how happy it makes me having everyone here. I never had this growing up and I am so grateful to have a family now. Oh, and thank you for saving me." She teased. Frankie nipped her shoulder and pressed soothing kisses to it, making her sigh with pleasure. "Maura, sweetie. My family is your family. They love you. My mom adores you and can't wait to take you shoe shopping and teach you all her family recipes." He teased, making Maura smile. "She does have good cooking." Maura agreed. Frankie nodded in agreement and moved her hair out of the way to press kisses to the back of her neck. "You know when we were looking for you, she called you her daughter. She thinks of you as a daughter. And Jane, you guys are best friends. Jane's never really had a friend like you. You're special to her and she'd do anything for you. And Tommy, he talked to me yesterday and he knows you and him would never work out. But he cares about you like he cares for Jane. And I am in love with you, so much. You're part of this family." He told her.

They were interrupted as Frost and Tommy began fighting over who won their arm wrestling match. "Hey, where's Korsack? He's next!" Frost said. They all looked around to find Angela and Korsack missing. They got up and looked around. Tommy found them first. "Guys! Come look at this!" he said. They all crowded around the window to see Angela and Korsack on the patio dancing slowly. "I'm not sure if I should be grossed out or happy…" Jane said after a minute. Frankie and Tommy nodded in agreement. It was weird to see their Ma dancing with someone who was not their dad. "She looks happy…" Maura said. "Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" Jane said as she watched her mom dance with Korsack.

"Korsack's a good man, he'll treat her right." Frankie decided as he rested an arm on Maura's lower back. She leaned back to find Frankie's arms wrapped tightly around her. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "And I promise to treat you right. Everyday." He promised her. Maura looked up at him and brought his lips closer to hers. "I'm going to hold you to that, Mr. Rizzoli." She said with a sparkle in her eye. Frankie chuckled and sealed the deal with a kiss.

**The End. **


End file.
